That's Life
by l.jaso10
Summary: Kurt has transferred to Dalton during his sophomore year of high school. This story is his interactions with fellow students and of course Blaine. This is my first ever story and I'm not really a writer but I hope you enjoy! I don't own Glee or any of the characters.
1. Chapter 1: Enter

Kurt had never been one to shy away from a challenge whether it be singing Broadway, dancing in front of an audience, or stating his opinion in class or glee club. Coming into the halls of Dalton was another story. After the harassment Kurt faced at McKinley High School during his freshman year at the hands of one Dave Karofsky, Kurt was transferring to the all-boys zero harassment school of Dalton Academy. Burt had insisted on using his and Carol's honeymoon money in order to pay for the Dalton tuition and provide Kurt with a safe environment. Now, as Kurt stepped foot onto Dalton grounds, there was a foreign nervousness in the pit of his stomach. Burt and Finn drove Kurt and his belongings so they could say their goodbyes and help him unpack. Not that Finn or Burt knew where any of Kurt's items would go, he had packed his entire room with him it seemed. Kurt looked up at the grand school which reminded him of a mix of Hogwarts and Yale. The trio entered the large gates with a handful of paperwork.

"We better find the principal and figure out where your room is. Not that we want to kiddo but we have to go before dark, Finn's got class tomorrow." Burt stated with sad eyes. Of course he was happy to help his son in any way possible but it was with a heavy heart that he would have his son boarding an hour away. "I didn't think I'd have to think about you moving out for another 3 years."

"Dad, I'm only an hour away and I'm coming home some weekends and holidays," Kurt replied. Kurt was saddened to leave home and his friends but the thought of staying at that school any longer made him want to sprint out of town.

"Oh dude there it is." Finn explained while pointing to a large doorway with the sign 'Headmaster' written across the top.

After a long discussion about curriculum, activities, tuition, and other rules, Kurt was finally given his room key. Mrs. Havens, the Headmaster, was a slim women who seemed to be in her 40's had on a pant suit and her hair in a tight bun. Her small glasses hung at in the middle of her nose. She was quite attractive and have off an aura of strictness but was pleasant and easy to talk to.

"Enjoy your stay at Dalton Mr. Hummel and feel free to stop by any time." Mrs. Havens smiled whiling passing him a key and envelope that read Room 432.

The rules at Dalton were strict. There was a zero bullying policy, all the boys had to be in their dormitories by 11pm sharp, the RA's on duty did a quick room check at 11:15, and students had to pick at least one sport of their choosing to play. Kurt starred horrified at this rule as he was not into sports at all but apparently it was to look good on college resumes. He decided to pick fencing. Along with that his other 5 classes were Trigonometry, AP French, Biology Honors, AP European History, and Choir. While the work load would be tremendous, Kurt was looking forward to the challenge.

Kurt stepped into room 432 admiring how large the room was. It was about the same size as his room at home but was to be shared by a roommate whom Kurt had yet to meet. On opposite sides of the room were two twin sized beds, desks at the ends of the bed, and a closet in the middle with two door handles. Kurt opened the one on his side and to his relief saw that the closet was a fairly decent size to fit his clothes. Sure they had a uniform but it was only to be wore during class and during school hours which ended at 3pm. On the left hand side was a small opening that led to the shared bathroom. After admiring his new home, Kurt got to work putting his stuff away with the help of Finn and Burt. After nearly three hours, the three of them got lunch and said their goodbyes. It was bittersweet watching Burt and Finn drive away but after only a moment, Kurt felt the loneliness sink in. Not knowing what to do, he headed up toward his room.

The only person Kurt knew at Dalton was Blaine. Blaine was the devilishly handsome knight in shining armor who came to Kurt's rescue after hearing about Karofsky. Kurt hadn't told Blaine about his transfer yet as it all seemed too surreal. He looked down at his phone as he sat in his bed and slowly texted a message to Blaine.

 _So, I have something super important to tell you and it's kind of strange telling you like this but I've transferred… to Dalton. My dad and Finn just dropped me off.–K_

Almost a second later there was a reply.

 _WHAT!? Excuse me but why didn't you tell me sooner?-B_

 _Sorry, just the shock of it all and it happened so fast. –K_

 _Of course, Kurt Oh my god, why did you have to transfer? Was it Karofsky? –B_

 _Scratch that! Let's talk in person, where are you? –B_

 _In my room, 432–K_

 _No way! –B_

Kurt stared at his phone waiting for some sort of clarification when we heard a knock on his door. He stood to open it ready to greet his new roommate. What stood before him was a picture perfect Blaine with his hair loosely gelled, wearing his Dalton uniform but without the blazer and shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Kurt thought he was going to drool as his mind went completely blank.

"Kurt! I can't believe it! You're actually here!" Blaine exclaimed as he pulled Kurt into what could only be described as a bear hug.

"Blaine, I wanted to tell you first but I was so shocked and it all happened so fast..."

"No worries! We have plenty of time for explanations. I'm just across the hall in room 430."

Blaine pulled away and starred into Kurt's eyes. Blaine was so understanding and such a considerate gentleman, he would never pry for information which Kurt was grateful for as he didn't want to talk about the Karofsky problem right now. Blaine's eyes met Kurt, so warm and gentle. Kurt couldn't understand how anyone would be able to resist Blaine and his hazel eyes. They entered Kurt's room and sat on the bed while Kurt explained the transfer in detail without mentioning why he had to transfer.

"I still can't believe you're really here though. Things must have grown pretty bad for you to transfer. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you…" Blaine trailed off with sadness in his eyes for not being able to help his friend.

"Blaine, you are the one person who helped me the most, it just got to be too much. I didn't really want to talk about it but I'll try to just get it all out now if you have time."

"For you Kurt, I have all the time in the world."

With a small blush, Kurt continued to tell the story of how Karofsky kissed him and the death threats that accompanied.

"WHAT? Death threats? Kurt. I'm so sorry…" Blaine trailed off again.

"Blaine, it's not your fault, it's nobody's fault. Karofsky's just a bully and it got to be too much."

"I still wish I could have done more. I know what it's like to be on the opposing end of those types of situations."

"Well, the good things is now you and I go to the same school so we can hang out more." Kurt smiled while talking as he thought of Blaine and himself growing closer over the next few weeks. It was no surprise to anyone the giant crush Kurt had on Blaine Anderson. It had started during that Dalton spying mission about 2 months ago in which Kurt heard Blaine sing 'Teenage Dream' but Kurt knew Blaine only saw him as a friend. Needless to say it did not dissolve Kurt's infatuation with the boy. Blaine was honest, trustworthy, and genuinely a nice guy. They had grown close over the past few weeks, texting, calling, going out for coffee. Kurt had tried to stop his feelings from growing out of control to protect his heart but it proved to be impossible when Blaine was ever the gentlemen. He would send goodnight texts, pay for his coffee, and always ask how Kurt was doing. It was like being spoiled rotten by the man of your dreams only to be told he was unavailable for you. Kurt needed the friendship though. Even if Blaine got with some other guy and Kurt ended up with 10 cats, he still needed his friend Blaine.

"Of course, that's always good news." Blaine exclaimed sending Kurt out of his daydream.

"By the way, I know your roommate! His name is Nick. He's a great guy, he's on the Warblers as well. He just broke up with his boyfriend last week so he's a little shaken."

"Oh so he's gay as well? Is that why they roomed us…"

Blaine let out a laugh, "No, Nick is awesome. He enjoys Broadway musicals, he's pretty tech savvy, and he's a total flirt so be careful."

Kurt starred wide eyed as Blaine continued, "He tried to hit on me when he met me but I was already friends with Jeff and knew Jeff wouldn't approve of me hanging out with his crush. You see Jeff is wildly in love with Nick and they're basically best friends but Nick has never shown interest before. I honestly think Nick dates around to avoid his feelings for Jeff. Eventually, Nick opened up to me and we're great friends now. All the Warblers hang out together. Wes, David, Jeff, Nick, and I are a pretty tight knit group so I know you'll get along great with them."

Kurt laughed, "I'm glad, the glee club at McKinley had its fair share of drama so I could use a break from the drama."

"Whoever said the Warblers don't have drama?" Blain smiled with a wink.

At that moment, the door flung open to reveal a tall lanky boy with messy hair and toned muscles. He was wearing nothing but a pair of shorts so it was hard to not stare at his abs and piercing eyes. Kurt was shocked. This boy was insanely attractive. Were all the guys at Dalton like this?!

"Hey Blaine! Didn't see you there. I was helping Jeff move his new TV into his room but his weird roommate kept saying something in French. That's what he gets for signing up for that foreign exchange roommate things." The boy caught sight of Kurt and extended his hand while flashing a brilliant white smile, "Hi I'm Nick."

Kurt grabbed his hand and smiled, "Kurt."

Blaine proceeded on Kurt's behalf, "Nick, Kurt is your new roommate"

"Ah, so this is the Kurt we've been hearing so much about! Blaine goes on and on about you. 'Kurt said, Kurt saw, Kurt, Kurt, Kurt' It's nice to finally put a face to the name."

Blaine had turned a dark shade of red, "I do not. Anyway, Kurt, do you want to grab dinner tonight? I can also show you around and help you find your classes so you don't get lost tomorrow."

Kurt, who was also blushing, nodded and said his goodbyes to Nick while following Blaine out the door.


	2. Chapter 2: Introductions

After a few hours of orientation with Blaine showing Kurt all his classes, the cafeteria, the gym, and the theatre room, they finally went down to the dinning area for some dinner. Kurt had learned that Blaine was in his history class, Nick and Jeff were in French with him, and he had math with Wes.

"You'll be fine with classes since you have us and we'll show you how best to handle your professors. Don't stress too much." Blaine was explaining how the work load sometimes became unbearable but that Kurt wouldn't have to worry with Blaine and his friends helping him out.

"What classes are you taking then?" Kurt knew Blaine was pretty smart but Blaine's answer shocked him.

"I'm taking AP European History, AP Biology, Spanish III, Calculus, AP Literature, and playing lacrosse for my mandatory sport." Blaine smiled.

As they were finishing dinner, three boys showed up at their table grabbing chairs and settling down with their plates of food.

"Not to mention that you have straight-A, teacher's pet, Blaine as a neighbor to always give you his notes." Nick teased.

Blaine rolled his eyes at Nick and continued, "Really though Kurt, never be afraid to ask me for anything. I'm just a door away. Anyway, you've met Nick, this is Wes and Jeff."

Kurt said hello to the two other boys and the conversation soon ended up being about the Warblers. Wes turned to Kurt and started to explain the technicalities of the Warblers.

"Of course Kurt you need to join. We usually hold auditions to see who can sing but we already know you can sing so just say yes and you're in."

Kurt smiled, "I will of course love to join Wes."

After dinner, Blaine walked Kurt to his room before bidding him goodnight and good luck on his first day of classes.

Kurt awoke the next morning early enough to go through his checklist of items needed for the first day. Nick was laying half naked on his bed snoring loudly when his alarm went off and he scrambled out of bed.

"God I hate Mondays. New kid, how are you awake and ready already?"

Kurt laughed, "I'm just nervous and couldn't really sleep last night."

"You'll be fine. It's nothing scary, trust me. Blaine will help you out a lot. He seems to really like you."

Kurt felt his cheeks turn red and looked away from Nick as Nick undressed from his sweats to go take a shower.

"Blaine is a good friend. He seems to know what he's doing and everyone says he's the smartest."

Nick laughed, "Blaine is the smartest. He's like the most perfect student. I don't even understand how he has time for everything."

"What do you mean?" Kurt knew Blaine was a straight-A student and lead singer of the Warblers but wasn't Nick also a Warbler and straight-A student?

"I mean yeah, I get A's and sing but Blaine also does a bunch of extra stuff. He's Student President of the school, plays soccer with the school team, and he's in that stupid history club, Academic Decathlon, and he's a RA for the freshman which is why he gets to have a single room. Not to mention he knows like, how many languages? Three? I honestly think he's trying to compensate for people making fun of his sexuality or height or something."

Kurt wondered about this for a moment. He didn't know Blaine was so busy with so many things. How did Blaine have so much time to hang out with Kurt when he was at McKinley then? And how did Kurt not know all of this about Blaine? Now that they were at the same school, Kurt would get to know Blaine better. Now that he thought about it, they did talk about Kurt a lot of the time. The times that Kurt tried to get to know Blaine, all he got was information about the Warblers or soccer.

Nick returned from the shower and dressed in his blazer and slacks. Though Kurt had a crush on Blaine, he still couldn't help admiring Nick's body. He was snapped out of it when he heard a knock on his door.

There on the other side stood a sharply dressed Blaine with a cup of coffee in his hands.

"This is for you, first day of school good luck sort of thing." Blaine held out the cup for Kurt.

Kurt took the coffee, "Blaine, thank you! This is great. You remembered my coffee order!"

"Of course!" Blaine smirked.

"Okay you two, let's go, I don't need to be late on the first day." Nick rolled his eyes.

The three walked down the corridors to their classes. Nick and Kurt walked into French class and sat next to Jeff. Kurt was pleased to notice he was one of the only students to grasp the lecture as he was basically fluent in the language. They were told to pair off and tell stories in French in groups. Kurt was grabbed by Jeff and Nick who quickly stated that Kurt was going to be their tutor. Throughout the lecture, it was easy to see that Jeff was indeed into Nick although Nick was oblivious. Jeff laughed at everything Nick said and was quick to be interested in whatever the boy was talking about, even if Kurt found it to be dull or not funny at all. After the class was over, Kurt headed to Trig and was waved over by Wes to sit next to him. This class proved to be a lot more difficult. It was fast paced and the teacher was a boring old man who seemed incredibly disinterested in whatever he was talking about. There was no doubt that he was knowledgeable in the subject, however, he didn't seem to care if anyone else understood. Kurt was dreading this class. Math was always a tough subject and now that he was entering Trigonometry, Kurt was actually terrified he might not pass. Walking into AP Euro, Blaine had saved him a seat near the front and Kurt shyly slipped in.

"The professor for this class is supposed to be amazing! I'm actually really excited!"

"Blaine, only you would be this excited about history." Kurt teased.

Blaine rolled his eyes but smiled as he looked down at his notebook.

"Blaine!" a voice exclaimed.

Kurt and Blaine looked up to see a boy with his blazer in his arms, white dress shirt sleeves rolled up to show off his muscular arms, and disheveled hair smiling down at them. This boy was a spitting image of a 1980s version of Johnny Depp. Kurt looked over to Blaine to see the boy's face turn red and he actually fumbled with his words for once.

"Oh h-hey John. How's it going?"

"Well it's only the first day so the funs just about the start right? Looks like we've got history together, that'll be fun." The boy, John, took a seat on the other side of Blaine.

"I heard about what happened and I'm sorry about Trent." Blaine whispered.

"Don't be. You know I always had my sight set on someone else. Dave and I were never really going out. We only went on two dates." John smiled at Blaine who had returned to looking down at his notebook and blushing.

Kurt sat there staring at the two with a heavy heart. Of course Blaine had his eyes on someone else and of course this John guy was into Blaine. Kurt knew he needed to move on from his crush on Blaine. It obviously would never be reciprocated.

History seemed to drag on and on. Blaine was into the lecture and answered several questions but all Kurt could think about was this John character. Who was he? Why was he never mentioned? Why hadn't Blaine told Kurt that he liked someone else?

The bell finally announced that class was over and Kurt rushed out not looking back to see if Blaine was there or not. He just needed to go to his room and relax after this day.

"Kurt! Wake up!"

Kurt awoke from a nap he didn't remember taking to see Nick staring at him with Jeff on the other side of the room.

"W-what's going on" Kurt asked groggily as he tried to sit up on his bed.

"Sorry man. I would have let you keep sleeping but the dining hall is going to close in an hour so you wanna get dinner with us?"

"Um yeah sure. Let me change first, my clothes are all winkled."

"No time. You look fine babe." Nick grabbed his hand and Kurt saw Jeff look away awkwardly.

The three walked down to the dining hall to see Blaine sitting with Wes. They all settled down and just as Kurt sat opposite Blaine, he wished for nothing more than to go back to his room.

"Listen, I'm just saying, if you want to ask out John, you've got to be classy about it. You can't just blurt it out while your teachers talking about the Industrial Revolution!" Wes was explaining to Blaine.

Blaine blushed, "I know Wes! That's why I'm thinking we should serenade him. The Warbler's I mean. I can sing my emotions better than I can communicate them anyway. And I know John will say yes, he was all over me today in class. I think."

Kurt scoffed. Blaine turned to Kurt with a questioning look.

"Sorry, I meant to say he definitely likes you. I could tell." Nice save Kurt.

"There we have it. Just pick a song and I'll let the Warbler's know when to practice it." Wes spoke.

"Kurt, you've got a piece of string in your hair" Nick laughed as he scooted closer to Kurt to pick out the string.

"Oh damn. It's from my blanket. My mom made it for me when I was little but it's kind of old and falling apart now."

"That's so sweet. Why don't you ask her to fix it up?" Nick questioned.

Blaine's eyes widened. He knew the story of Kurt's mother and quickly reached out to take Kurt's hand in comfort only to be beaten by Nick. Blaine's stomach dropped at the sight.

"Sorry! I completely spaced. You told me about your mom before. I'm so sorry." Nick squeezed Kurt's hand.

"It's okay, it was a long time ago." Kurt explained to Wes and Jeff the story of his mother and how she died when he was eight years old. Kurt was leaning against Nick as Nick wrapped an arm around Kurt's shoulders.

Blaine's head has hurting. Kurt was talking about a really emotional part of his life and he should have been the one comforting him but instead Nick was holding Kurt. Why did this bother Blaine so much? And when had Kurt told Nick about his mother? Since when did they talk? Kurt was Blaine's friend, not Nick's. What was going on? So many questions flooded Blaine all at once but he was quickly nudged by Jeff who was looking at him with raised eyebrows. Blaine shook his head and continued to listen to Kurt explain all about how wonderful his mother was. Blaine wished he could have met her, she seemed like an amazing woman.

An hour later, the boys returned to their rooms. Blaine walked with Nick and Kurt to their rooms and felt something tug at his stomach when Nick and Kurt left him to walk into their own room alone. He shook his head and stepped into his room. Once again, Blaine was thankful he had a single room. He crawled into bed wondering about Kurt and what Kurt was doing and if he was talking to Nick. Why did it matter? Nick was Blaine's friend and any friend of Blaine's was a friend of Kurt's. Blaine wondered what Kurt thought of Nick. He knew Nick slept without a shirt and he was a pretty toned good looking guy. Did Kurt notice? Ugh, why did it matter!? Blaine tried to focus his thoughts on John. Yes, John. He was just being obsessed about John and transfixing it on Kurt and Nick. Everything was fine.

End notes: Please review any suggestions for the story or how you feel about it so far, thanks!


	3. Chapter 3: What A Feeling

[I don't own Glee or any of the characters. Let me know what you think so far :) ]

After Blaine's bizarre mental freak out at dinner the other night, which he blamed the atrocious meal on, he invited Kurt to dinner after Warbler practice on Friday. They were now driving toward a small diner about half an hour from Dalton. Since Kurt didn't have his car or permit, Blaine drove them in his 2015 black mustang. In response to Kurt's raised eyebrow at the extravagant car, Blaine blushed and explained, "It was a present from my dad on my 16th birthday this summer."

Kurt often forgot that Blaine was a year older than him and quietly wondered if Blaine had been held back, which would explain his intellect. As they were driving Kurt decided to ask Blaine.

"Actually my mom enrolled me into school a year late. I spent a year in Italy with my dad's family while both my parents were finishing medical school."

"Wow both you parents are doctors?!" Kurt had never met the Andersons but he knew Blaine was pretty well off based on his car and clothing.

"Yup. Dad's a cardiologist and Mom's an Anesthesiologist. They work at the same hospital and often have late night shifts so I was sent to live with my grandparents while they finished their training."

"What about your brother- what's his name… Cooper?"

"Yeah, he was in high school already and boarding at UCLA so I never saw him."

"When I lived with Finn I used to secretly hope he would go abroad somewhere else." Kurt laughed because of the irony that now he missed the big goof.

Blaine let out a small laugh, "When did you guys start living together?"

"In the middle of our freshman year. Our parents got married during Christmas break last year and ever since then, we've grown closer."

They made it to the small diner and went inside to grab a window table. There were a few teenage girls sitting at the stools near the counter and an elderly couple seated three tables in front of them. Kurt and Blaine sat opposite each other, placed their orders, and were discussing the newest issue of Vogue when a petite blond from the group of girls walked over toward their table with a coffee in her hands. Kurt narrowed his eyes are her and watched with a small smirk as she approached Blaine. She smiled and set the coffee down in front of Blaine who stared up with wide eyes.

"Hi, thought I'd buy you a drink on my way out. Let me know if you want to repay the favor someday." She spoke in a sultry voice and winked before leaving with the other girls.

Kurt stared at Blaine who had the most adorably confused look on his face.

"I feel obligated to call her now and buy her coffee. I didn't even get to say thank you." Kurt laughed at how polite Blaine was.

"Just forget her, or call her and tell her you're gay and hang up." Blaine rolled his eyes at Kurt's response and they continued their dinner eventually leaving around 8pm.

The entire drive back, Kurt's mind was racing and his feelings of jealousy would not calm down. First John and now this. Blaine was becoming his best friend and Kurt definitely didn't want to get stuck in the 'friends zone' as people liked to call it. He really had no chance with Blaine but it didn't hurt any less. After they parked and walked toward their dorm, Kurt decided that having Blaine as his friend was better than nothing and his heart would just have to adapt. They ended up watching Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire in Blaine's dorm with Kurt cuddled next to Blaine on his bed. Admittedly, Kurt had stared at Blaine rather than the movie itself noticing how Blaine's eyes lit up when Harry's wand shot out a spell, or how his face fell when a beloved character died at the end. Yup, Kurt was in deep like (maybe love?) with Blaine.

It was a little past curfew when Kurt sprinted back into his dorm. He opened the door to find Nick with his face attached to a stranger. After his initial shock, Kurt cleared his throat and the two boys broke apart with the stranger grabbing his coat and fleeing the room. Kurt crossed his arms and frowned at Nick who suddenly decided he was very sleepy and passed out right there. Kurt sighed and decided the enquiry could wait until morning.

That morning however, Nick had left bright and early to volunteer at a children's reading with Jeff. Kurt had no plans for the weekend except homework so he went down to the dining hall after his shower to eat breakfast and then get to work.

Kurt arrived and stopped in his tracks when he spotted Blaine sitting at a table with John eating pancakes. Suddenly John leaned over and pecked Blaine's cheek before leaving. Kurt suddenly lost his appetite and was turning around when Blaine called out his name. _Great. Might as well eat now._ He grabbed a bowl of cereal and an apple and dropped into the seat John was in.

"Good thing you're here. I need to ask you something." Kurt nodded to show he was paying attention. "That was John here, and yeah you know John. I really think he likes me and I've got a bit of a crush on him so I need your advice on how to ask him out."

Kurt stared wide eyed and forced himself to not cry. He was not a child. No. He was a good friend. So Kurt bit his lip and put in his two cents.

"You could just go up to him and ask straight out."

"Nah, that's too plain. I kind of want to sing to him. Like a serenade. Is that lame?"

"No, that's actually beautiful."

Blaine smiled even wider, "Great! So I was thinking 'Teenage Dream' by Katy Perry. The Warblers sang it and I think I did pretty well with it, remember you heard it on your spying mission?" Blaine winked.

Kurt was fuming. WHAT. He had always thought of 'Teenage Dream' as his and Blaine's song. When Kurt spied on the Warblers last year, this song was what consumed his life because of the handsome boy who had sung it. It was even Kurt's ringtone for Blaine and it was the song that made him fall in love instantly. How could Blaine use it to serenade some random guy? Kurt suddenly felt heartbreak for the very first time in his young life.

"You sing that song beautifully." Kurt whispered.

Blaine smiled his megawatt smile, "Thanks! I'm going to brainstorm some more this weekend but I'll let you know which song I decide. Oh and if you want to study together today I'm going to the library after this, want to join me?"

"Finn's actually taking me home this weekend so I need to pack. I'll see you Monday." Kurt gave a weak smile and fled without looking back. He felt the tears coming.

Blaine stared after Kurt, hand still mid hair in a goodbye, confused about his sudden departure. At least now he could focus on the song to serenade John with. 'Teenage Dream' was always a hit with people, he definitely knew Kurt had liked it. Blaine walked towards the music room and sang the song through on the piano in the corner of the room. While singing, Blaine had a clear picture in his head of John's surprised face and tears streaming down his face while Blaine proclaimed his love. Into the second chorus, suddenly John's face was replaced with bright wide blue eyes and chestnut hair. Kurt had looked so in awe that day he came to spy that Blaine had just stared at Kurt the entire song. He even felt as if he were singing to only Kurt that day. They always blast that song on the radio whenever it came on and every time Blaine would belt out the lyrics, Kurt would always stay silent and stare at Blaine singing. Blaine tried to teach Kurt the lyrics because he thought Kurt didn't know them. Suddenly, 'Teenage Dream' felt personal and Blaine quickly decided then and there that he would have to come up with another song choice.

Meanwhile, Kurt was frantically calling Finn to come pick him up. After reassuring his brother that nothing was wrong and that Kurt just really missed his dad, Finn picked up Kurt and together they drove home to Lima.

(I have about 6 chapters done so far and I'm slowly uploading them all once I'm satisfied with them. And I'm new here so it took me a while to figure out how to upload haha thank you to all who are reading!)


	4. Chapter 4: Time For A Party

Kurt arrived back at Dalton Sunday evening and was sitting in his dorm brooding around. He had a great time with his family and even got to meet up with Mercedes and Rachel but his mind was still focused on the events of Blaine. However, Kurt decided that he needed to act normal and just be friendly with Blaine as usual.

"Want to watch a movie? I'm in the mood for some horror!" Nick was looking through his movie collections.

"Sure! Maybe it'll get my mind off things." Kurt sighed.

"What things would that be?" Nick smirked.

Kurt shrugged. "Nothing really. Just thinking…John seems really nice."

"Oh yeah. Blaine's got a huge crush on him, it's so obvious. The problem is John is kind of a player. I truly think he'll just end up breaking Blaine's heart. Everyone else sees him as this great guy but I can tell. I guess it takes a player to recognize another huh?" Nick winked over at Kurt as Kurt raised his eyebrows in question. Nick didn't really seem like a player but then again he did have a random guy in his room a few days ago.

"I'm joking. Come sit on my bed, I'll put the movie in."

Kurt moved over to Nick's bed and rested his head against the back frame with a pillow in his lap. Nick sat down and rested his head against Kurt's shoulder.

"How's the situation with Blaine going?" Nick smirked.

Kurt's head shot up at once. "W-what do you mean?"

"Kurt. I see the way you look at him. Don't worry, I won't say a thing but you should know he's been pretty obsessed with John. I thought he might like you since he talked about you so much but I don't want you to get your hopes up and end up heartbroken."

"Yeah. I know he likes John. I want to get over him but I'm not sure how. Can I ask you a question?"

"Anything."

"What do you think of Jeff?"

For a moment, Kurt thought Nick was going to yell. His face turned red and he narrowed his eyes, "Why? You don't like him do you? He's my best friend and I think it'd be a bad idea for you-" Kurt cut him off, "Nick. Calm down. I don't like Jeff. I actually was wondering how you felt about him. I see the way you look at him." Nick hesitated before answering.

"If I tell you something you have to promise not to tell anyone. Not even Blaine, he'll try to make a spectacle of it." Kurt nodded. Nick continued, "Yeah. I like Jeff. As more than a friend. I always have. But I don't want to risk our friendship. I know he likes me and we could start a relationship and all that jazz, but I don't want to. I'm not mature enough."

Nick put his head back down on Kurt's shoulder effectively ending their conversation and just as Kurt was about to ask why, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Nick yelled.

Blaine opened the door and starred.

"Hey guys. I just wanted to let you know Warbler practice is tomorrow at 7pm, Wes had some sort of emergency. I'll see you guys tomorrow then." Without another word, Blaine spun out of the room so fast he ended up slamming the door shut. Kurt gaped at the door. _What was wrong with Blaine?_ An evil voice in his head said that maybe he John turned Blaine down causing his friend to become upset. A kinder voice said that Blaine was having a bad day and Kurt needed to be a friend and ask him what was wrong. Kurt remained seated and didn't see or talk to Blaine for the rest of the day.

Warbler orientation was interesting enough. It was all technicalities; the times, the rooms, and leads, etc. Kurt already knew Blaine was the lead singer but they weren't opposed to new talent auditioning for solos for Sectionals. Kurt knew for a fact that he didn't want to audition just yet. He was the new guy and just wanted to fit in first. At 7 sharp, The Warblers started practice. It was a lot more difficult than Kurt thought it would be. Their voices had to be completely in sync to harmonize the beats and produce the exact sound the moment of the lyrics. After two hours of practicing _Hey Soul Sister_ with Blaine completely blowing Kurt's mind with his amazing vocals, they were finally allowed to go back to their rooms. It was definitely one of the more challenging practices. Wes wanted it to be perfect for Sectionals.

"Wait guys! One more thing!" Wes shouted before everyone left. "We're having a late welcome back to school party slash welcoming Kurt party on the 25th in two weeks. Invite your dates and Kurt, you can invite New Directions if you want. We'd love to get to know them as well." Kurt smiled, "Of course."

Kurt called Mercedes to spread the news about the Warbler party. The New Directions were going to carpool to Dalton with Finn, Mercedes, and Tina as the designated drivers. The party was to be set in the Dalton common room in the main hall with special permission from the headmaster to stay out till 1am. That evening was when the Warbler council team of Wes, David, and Trent decorated the hall with streamers, balloons, disco lights, food, and drinks. It was a very 70's vibe.

The New Directions arrived at 6pm with plenty of alcohol, courtesy of Puck. Kurt walked them into the hall where all the Warblers were already partying with drinks and dancing.

An hour into the party, everyone was getting along pretty well and more than half the room was drunk and making fools of themselves. Rachel was being supported upright by Finn who was talking with Wes and David about 80's rock music, Brittany and Santana were dancing together with a few Warblers around them. Sam and Mercedes were talking, more like whispering (Kurt would have to ask her about that later). Puck was playing beer pong with Trent, Nick, and Jeff. Blaine was trying out new dance moves with Mike while Tina danced around him. Everyone else was pretty much dancing around or talking to each other. Kurt was really glad everyone was getting along, his two lives colliding and meeting without a hitch.

Around 11pm, everyone was drunk expect Finn, Sam, Mercedes, Tina, and Kurt. Kurt was talking to Finn about Burt and Carol when Blaine staggered over to them.

"Let's dance!" Blaine exclaimed eagerly while swinging an arm around Kurt's shoulder. Kurt just stared at Blaine. He knew he couldn't be mad. Blaine didn't even do anything wrong with the 'Teenage Dream' fiasco so of course Kurt said yes and they ended up dancing.

When Blaine was pushed away by Santana to dance with her, Kurt made his way toward Mercedes.

"Nice catch over there." Mercedes winked in Blaine's direction. Kurt blushed and quickly told her that they were just friends and explained the situation with John.

"I'm so sorry Kurt, you deserve much better than that. Tell you what, next time you're in Lima, we can watch Moulin Rouge and I won't complain once." They both laughed as Kurt gently hit her arm.

Thanks Mercedes but speaking of relationships, what's up with Sam?" Kurt wiggled his eyebrows at her knowingly. She blushed and hit his shoulder playfully.

"Yes. Sam and I are dating but nothings too official just yet. I like him." While they gossiped about Sam and Mercedes budding new romance, Puck decided to get the drinking games started by starting a new game of beer pong. Kurt rolled his eyes and noticed that Blaine was joining the game. Now maybe he didn't know everything about Blaine, but Kurt was fairly certain that Blaine wasn't a heavy drinker yet he seemed incredibly drunk tonight. Kurt made a mental note to make sure Blaine got to his dorm safely tonight.

Just then, the doors opened and about 15 girls in plaid skirts and horrendous white blouses showed up. "Girls! Welcome." Wes was ever the gentlemen greeting the girls as they dispersed taking drinks being handed to them. They were apparently from the all girl's school at Constance, the sister school of Dalton. Constance girls and Dalton boys held a lot of their parties together including prom. The girls often went to the Warblers concerts and supported their friends there. Not the mention they were all pretty much dating each other. Without the co-ed benefits of public school, Dalton and Constance students usually mingled and hooked up.

Kurt was about to have his second drink of the night when he suddenly became deaf due to one Rachel Berry screaming in his ear to play Spin the Bottle. Kurt narrowed his eyes are her and was about to snap at her when he heard Puck loudly agree. _Probably so he can kiss the Constance girls._ With the amount of people there were, they had to move some of the furniture to make a big enough circle. Kurt sat down nervously next to Mercedes. Kurt prayed the bottle wouldn't land on him. This was so not how he wanted his first kiss to go but he also didn't want to be the only one who was sitting out of the game. Sam sat directly across from Mercedes watching her with a shy smile that Kurt thought was the most adorable thing in the world. He then looked across next to Sam and Blaine was sitting there starring at Kurt. Kurt gave a half smile which Blaine returned but at full capacity with a wave as well. Kurt laughed and turned his attention to Puck who was the first one to spin. It landed on Quinn and they stared each other down before finally giving each other a quick kiss. Quinn landed on a Warbler and so the game went on. The moment that caught Kurt's attention was when Mercedes spun the bottle and it landed on Blaine. They smiled at each other and Blaine gave her a quick peck on the lips. Kurt and Sam were both staring at Blaine intently until he backed away and spun. Kurt wasn't jealous. He knew Mercedes would never in a million years go for Blaine and Blaine was gay. Yet, the longing in his heart didn't stop him from wishing the bottle would land on him. When Blaine spun, it seemed as if the bottle was in a time warp, just never ending. It went on and on. Kurt was sure this was a Twilight Zone episode. By some grace of god or whatever miracle, the bottle was finally slowing down and it landed on….. Jeff. Kurt's eyes widened while Blaine and Jeff just started laughing.

"Wow Blaine I always knew you had the hots for me and now's your chance to get me." Jeff joked. Blaine swatted his friend on the head and they both leaned in and shared a quick gentle kiss with a smile. The game went on but Kurt was now studying Nick's expression. He was very stagnant, staring at the ground every now and then looking over at Jeff. Kurt felt for Nick but was also confused by the boy's behavior. It was common knowledge to everyone that Jeff liked Nick. Even Santana had loudly asked him why they weren't together. He could easily ask out Jeff and they'd both be happy. Kurt decided that he needed to talk to Nick later in their room and figure out why his friend was making himself miserable.

The party eventually died out and Kurt had only had to kiss Santana who had shoved her tongue into his mouth which turned Kurt off forever. The New Directions went home and Kurt gave a final goodbye hug to Finn. Wes, David, and two other Warblers walked the Constance girls back home. Kurt went back to the common room and found Blaine laying on a couch passed out dunk. He called over Nick and Jeff who helped him get Blaine back into his room. Jeff and Nick then walked to their rooms giving Kurt a moment to tuck Blaine into bed. He left an Advil and some water by his bedside with a pillow to support his head. Worried about Blaine chocking on his vomit in his sleep, Kurt elevated his head and turned him onto his side. With one last look at Blaine, Kurt turned the lights off and headed toward his dorm where Nick was passed out. With a heavy sigh, he quickly brushed his teeth, changed, went through a quick face washing routine, and fell asleep wondering what was up with Blaine.

(Let me know what you think :) thanks!)


	5. Chapter 5: Talks

"I'm never ever never ever _ever_ going to drink again." Nick was whining while swallowing 2 pills for his headache while Kurt got dressed mentally preparing himself for two serious talks that day. One with Nick and the other with Blaine. Kurt had thought how best to bring up Nick's situation and when he couldn't come up with anything, he decided to just be blunt.

"Hey Nick, you know you can talk to me about anything right?"

Nick looked questioningly and nodded so Kurt continued, "Last night when Blaine kissed Jeff, were you jealous?"

Nick's eyes widened, "Kurt…I don't really like to talk about the Jeff thing. You know how I feel about it and I'm just not ready to explain why we would be a terrible idea. I just know we would. He'd end up hating me and I can't ever risk that." Nick's voice was so soft that Kurt thought about dropping the conversation but he needed to understand why Nick was making himself miserable.

"Jeff likes you. He's liked you for a while. Why couldn't you-"

"Kurt just drop it, please!"

"But _why?_ You two would be perfect together. And why are you making it so complicated, I just don't understand."

"Of course you don't understand! You're perfect Kurt! You don't lie or cheat or hook up with different guys every week. You're loyal to Blaine and-"

"You're worried you'll cheat on Jeff?" Kurt found this ridiculous. Sure Nick wasn't really monogamous but surely when he would eventually be with Jeff, he would learn to settle down and control himself.

"Yeah but it's more than that. Jeff deserves better. Kurt… I'm… My first boyfriend cheated on me. I cheated on my second boyfriend and my third boyfriend and I both cheated on each other. It just turned me off from the idea that people in relationships can be faithful. At least with me they can't and sometimes I can't. If something happened between me and Jeff, our friendship would be over and I can't deal with that."

"But Nick, don't you think that if you're both crazy about each other you'll _want_ to be faithful. Not out of obligation but because you care about each other."

"How can I know that though? How can you be sure that one of us won't break the other to the point where we're damaged forever? You can't promise that we'll be okay so I'm not risking it and that's that."

Of course Kurt could understand Nick's worries and he wished there was some way to reassure Nick that not all guys were like that but Kurt realized that the only person who could convince Nick was Jeff. And Jeff wasn't ready to have his feelings about Nick known. Even though everyone knew already. Kurt had tried so then it was onto the next person of interest, Blaine.

When he arrived at Blaine's dorm and knocked there was no sound. Kurt thought he should have texted Blaine as he may have left already to breakfast already.

 **10:24am**

 _Are you in your dorm? –K_

 **10:26am**

 _Dining hall. Join me? I have such a headache :( -B_

 **10:27am**

 _I'm on my way. Sorry about that. Did you take your medicine I left you? –K_

 **10:30am**

 _Yes and thank you! Hurry up! I have news. –B_

Kurt arrived in the dining hall just as Blaine's text message came through and just in time to see John leaving through the back doors of the hall.

"Kurt! Hey, I saved you a seat." Blaine was looking wide awake and much too happy for having had a headache just a few minutes ago.

"How's the headache?"

"Much better actually. I have great news! I just asked out John and he said yes! We're going out tomorrow night for dinner and then I'll serenade him." Blaine looked so ecstatic and it took all of Kurt's willpower to not break down and cry right there in the middle of the dining hall. Blaine was going out with John. Any lingering hope Kurt had that it might still work between them was crushed and that hope was now replaced with an empty nothingness in his gut. Something was crushing his heart and it felt like it was breaking. _Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry._ It was a mantra going through Kurt's mind.

"Congratulations" Kurt whispered when he finally found his voice.

"Thanks! I decided to sing him 'Keep On Loving You' by REO Speedwagon. I know it's kind of old but I think it'll totally work, what do you think?"

Kurt's head snapped up after Blaine mentioned the change in song, "What happened to 'Teenage Dream'?" Blaine blushed and looked down while mumbling, "It wasn't a song for him." At least Blaine had decided to change the song, Kurt wasn't sure his heart could take much more so he wished Blaine good luck on his date and made an excuse about laundry so he could leave. On the walk to his dorm, Kurt realized he had forgotten to ask Blaine about his behavior at the party and his mood yesterday. _Another talk for another day._ When Kurt entered his dorm and saw that it was empty, he quietly crept into his bed and cried while watching _When Harry Met Sally._ Why couldn't Kurt find someone to love? Someone who cared about him or loved him? Someone to talk to about everything and nothing in general, to take to prom, to hold hands with, and most importantly, to feel safe and wanted with. It seemed so impossible. Kurt had never felt as hallow as he felt right then and there. Not even Karofsky's death threats had hurt this much. The locker shoves and bullying seemed insignificant compared to this feeling of heartbreak. Just when Kurt thought he couldn't feel more miserable, Nick walked into the room. He quietly shrugged off his coat and shoes, sliding into Kurt's bed while letting the younger boy cry until there was literally nothing left.

"Blaine told us about his date. I'm so sorry Kurt." Kurt just nodded and tried not to breakdown again if possible.

Suddenly it was tomorrow night and Blaine had just texted Kurt after his date to meet him in his dorm so he could gush about John. Kurt, ever the supporting friend, reluctantly went and let Blaine talk about their dinner and how amazing John was. Kurt's eyes were filling with tears and he quickly blinked them away. He would not let Blaine see him cry. He had some dignity.

The next few weeks passed in a blur with Kurt sulking and Blaine holding hands and sharing kisses with John in between classes. History became unbearable as Blaine and John kept staring at each other and giving each other flirty looks. Kurt stared in disgust and the bitterness of the situation was beginning to wear him down. Even worse was that suddenly Blaine was always unavailable. Kurt had tried to have dinner with his friend, go out shopping, even tried doing homework together but John was always there or they were always busy making out in Blaine's room. Kurt never even got the chance to ask Blaine about his mood all those weeks ago the day of the Warbler party. Kurt was getting fed up and by week 6, he had had enough.

After Warbler practice one night Kurt walked up to Blaine and demanded they have dinner together. Thankfully John was busy with a study group that night so Blaine agreed.

"I was thinking we could eat dinner at the diner? John doesn't like to go there but I love the food there!" Blaine was driving and talking animatedly about John. Kurt was listening and noticed how many times Blaine casually mentioned the things he had to give up because 'John didn't like it'. Maybe it was part of being in a relationship and Kurt just didn't understand it. He would never make Blaine give up anything, he'd indulge everything Blaine wanted.

After they sat and ordered their food, Kurt decided it was time to bring up the mood from weeks ago.

"Honestly, I was just having a rough day. I didn't do as great on my math test." Blaine was twiddling his fingers together and speaking without meeting Kurt's eyes.

"Blaine, I can tell when you're lying. You can tell me anything you know that right?"

"Yeah I know. Look, just promise you won't judge him or anything, please?" Blaine looked right up at Kurt through his long beautiful lashes. Kurt had a nasty feeling about what he was about to hear but agreed to not judge anyone.

"I overheard John telling one of his friends that I was a pushover and I would do his math homework if he asked me because I had a crush on him. When he saw me, he felt really bad though and he apologized and even bought me flowers. We're good now, we talked it out but I was just kind of upset that day." Blaine was back to smiling that beautiful smile that Kurt loved.

Kurt however was furious. That creep was a no good bully to Blaine. Not letting Blaine do what he wanted and telling him he was a pushover. Blaine was the nicest, most sincere person Kurt had ever met. John didn't deserve Blaine. No one deserved Blaine.

"Blaine, what John said is horrible-"  
"He knows and he's apologized, really its old news. Let's move on. What's new in your life? I feel like I haven't spoken to you in forever" Blaine let out a small laugh.

"Right. Listen Blaine, that's another thing I wanted to talk to you about. I know you have a boyfriend now and everything but I feel like you've been neglecting your friends. Not just me but Jeff told me he hasn't hung out with you in weeks either. We miss you. I miss you."

"I know. I'm sorry Kurt, I really do try to balance everything but it's so hard with all my extracurricular activities and now John. John told me that part of having a boyfriend is learning to manage your time and friends around your classes and your boyfriend."

Kurt narrowed his eyes, "Blaine, we're your friends, you shouldn't revolve your time around John. You should spend time with who you want to spend time with."

"I'm trying Kurt, it's just hard. I'm here aren't I?"

"Only because John was busy! We haven't had a proper conversation in 6 weeks Blaine!"

"I don't know why you're getting all angry at John, he's trying to help me."

"Help you avoid your friends and me." Kurt scoffed and folded his arms now angry at both John and Blaine, "It's like after you serenaded John, he became all you talk about anymore."

Blaine looked down, "I actually didn't serenade him."

Kurt softened his voice, "What? Why? I thought you wanted to?"

"I did and I was going to but John stopped me and said that music wasn't his thing. That it was kind of stupid. We still got together so it's all good." Blaine tried to smile again but Kurt could tell this wasn't real. Stupid John.

"Blaine, that's horrible. You have a lovely voice and it was a beautiful gesture-"

"I know but John's just not into it and I have to respect that. He's a business major and wants to be a lawyer so majors like music are kind of unreasonable in his opinion. I can totally understand that."

Kurt stared at Blaine. "What?! Blaine, music is your life. You're lead singer of The Warblers! How is he not interested in your life? What about when we perform at Sectionals?"

"He's not going and I told him it's okay, we don't have to like the same exact things."

"This isn't about liking the same things. It's about supporting someone you supposedly care about."

"Kurt, just let it go. I don't want to talk about this anymore. I like John and he likes me. The end. Can we just hang out and enjoy each other's company? How are Carole and Burt?" Kurt decided to indulge Blaine in chit chat about mundane things and he had to admit that it was nice catching up with Blaine and seeing him smile and laugh. The more Kurt thought about it, the more he realized that over the past few weeks Blaine hadn't been smiling as much. Maybe it was Kurt's imagination and hope that Blaine would decide he didn't like John and would run away with Kurt.

After dinner they went back to their dorms with a promise to spend more time together.


End file.
